Empire: Heaven's Gate
"I feel like something is missing. Something huge..." Empire: Heaven's Gate is a light novel that takes place in an alternate story line, but chronologically takes place between parts II and III. It features a completely different story than the original two story lines and puts a different perspective on the fragility of time. In this line, Inferno was born female and because of that, it altered the futures of her and Everest. In this line, they joined the Marines and fight pirates, including older members like Cyanide, Echo, and Mr. Lincoln James. The story centers around Everest and Inferno's goal to find their true purpose and their skepticism of the government they fight for. Story Arcs The Marines of the New World (Chapters 1-3) Fabricated Government (Chapters 4-7) The Truth of Time and Space (Chapters 8-12) Bon Voyage Great Dream of Mine (Chapter 13) This line was created due to Mayes Zalious' wish to manipulate time to make Inferno a girl at birth in order to make her happy. While he succeeds, this leads to his early death and the creation of another story line. Characters The Characters in this light novel are all characters from previous story lines, except for the main antagonist. While most if not all characters have a different role to play during this line, they still keep their respective personalities. Expect characters that either died off early in the series or never really played as big of a role in the original two lines. Roseline "Inferno" Zalious Inferno serves as one of the two protagonists of this light novel, which revolves around her thoughts and the journey that she and Everest go on together. She calls this line The Gate of Heaven, because of the impact on her happiness that the other time lines possess. At the end of the light novel, she says "Bon voyage great dream of mine", referencing her wish to continue living in this perfect line. Joshua "Everest" Glorick The Captain of the Everstar pirates, now apart of the Marines, is one of the two protagonists of the story and the emotional support for Inferno during their journey. He expresses his hatred for how the government works and at one point says "I've had countless dreams of destroying this system", referencing the other two lines. He is still famous as a Marine. By the end of light novel, he tries to retain this line while allowing the other lines to happen. However, this is impossible. Melle-belle Mel continues being a pirate in this line and is captured by Everest and Inferno. While in the prison, Inferno visits her on a normal basis, even cooking food for her at some point. Although the two had never met previously, they retain their feelings for each other from the other two lines and before they free her, they even kiss. Frank "Echo" Manik Although he died in the original line, he is now the head of his own pirate crew and takes on the role that Everest takes in the other two lines. He gets into a fight with Inferno, which is when the Marine finds out that she has the power to manipulate force. Grand Kerdtz Grand takes on the role of Everest and Inferno's greatest friend in the military and then later their pursuer. He retains his malicious nature and enjoys killing and torturing pirates. General Alfred Darvil The original character of this light novel serves as the thirteenth leader of the World Government, who never died at the hands of pirates. He is also the seventh sage of time and space in this line, being made so after Mayes' untimely death. He also has the power to manipulate air, force, smoke, water, and lightning. This makes him the deadliest antagonist in the whole series.